Do It Correctly
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: "I want you to reset, so we can try the underground again! I want to try for a different end." "I made a promise to Sans, Chara." Frisk stood their ground. "Fine, then I guess I'll make you reset." All characters are Toby Fox's, Frisk uses they/them. Enjoy, blah blah summary blah blah.


"Sans?"

Sans turned to the kid he met, and knew. After all these timelines, even the bad ones, he loved them.

"Hey Kid." Sans said, smiling-well, as much as a Skeleton could.

"I had a bad dream, can I stay in your room?" Frisk asked, tugging at their shirt. "Please?"

"Uh. . .sure kiddo. Why not Papyrus? How about we both go sleep with him?"

Frisk nodded, and took San's hand. The two of them made their way to Papyrus' room, and Frisk entered, letting themselves cuddle with the skeleton. Sans watched them get into bed, and saw Papyrus awaken.

"Human? What is it?"

Frisk looked up at the taller skeleton. "I-I had a nightmare." They said softly. "Sans said he'd stay with me, but he suggested we went to your room."

"Well, human, you came to the right place! Sans will read us a bedtime story, right?"

"Sure thing." Sans grabbed a book, and made sure they were both tucked in. He began his story, and half way through both were asleep.

"Night kiddo." Sans got into the bed, and cuddled with the two of them.

~dream~

"Come on Frisk, you know you can't escape me."

"C-Chara leave me alone!"

Frisk was standing in a dark room, lost. They let their head fall. Another person with a green shirt was standing across from them, holding a knife.

"Frisk, I want to talk not fight. Hear me out, okay?" Chara dropped the knife, grinning. "So let's talk, Frisky."

Frisk lifted their head. "What do you want?"

"I want you to reset, so we can try the underground again! I want to try for a different end."

"I made a promise to Sans, Chara." Frisk stood their ground.

"Fine, then I guess I'll make you reset."

Chara picked up the knife, and ran at Frisk. Frisk woke from their dream.

~reality~

Frisk woke up in sweat, they turned their head quickly, looking around the room. Papyrus was asleep, and Sans was no where to be seen. Sunlight flooded the room through the windows, and the smell of pie was in the air.

They silently hopped out of bed, and made their way downstairs.

"Oh, hello my child. I'm making snail pie, would you like any?" Toriel turned to Frisk smiling. The pie was cooling on the counter. Frisk could recall their goat mother's words.

 _You really hate me that much?_

And of course,

 _Be good, won't you? . . . My child._

"Yes please." Frisk smiled the best they could. The memory of Toriel saying the monsters needed to be protected from Frisk or acting like Frisk was just defending themselve, and her turning into dust was a memory they wished they didn't have.

Frisk sat at the table, kicking their legs.

"You look tired my child, is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine." Frisk lied, smiling. "I'm hungry!"

Toriel cut a slice for Frisk, placing the plate in front of Frisk. "There you go my child."

"Thanks goat mom!" Frisk ate their snail pie, smiling. They felt safer already.

"I'm going to visit Mettaton today, I miss him." Frisk took a couple more bites.

"Of course, my child. Be safe, alright?"

"Alright."

Frisk walked to Mettaton's and before knocking had two bad memories.

 _Guess you don't want to join my fanclub?_

 _I still. . . got to perform for a human, didn't I?_

Frisk shook their head, and knocked.

"Hello darling~" Mettaton opened the door. "Frisk darling, it's you! Come in, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm okay. I came to visit you!"

"Alphys is over, darling. Come in." Mettaton stepped back, letting his friend in. "Come along darling."

 _Thank god it's just batteries, Mettaton. . . if you died I would've. . .I would've. . ._

And in that timeline, Alphys did. Frisk shuddered slightly, and walked in the house.

"H-hey Frisk!" Alphys smiled at Frisk. "H-How are you?"

"I'm fine, Alphys. How are you and Undyne?"

"U-Undyne i-is great!" Alphys smiled. "S-she wants to cook w-with you again soon!"

Frisk nodded, and sat down.

"Darling are you sure you don't want any tea? I have pastries from Muffet too, she's doing very well with her food."

Frisk remembered the spider, with and without the flower, it took Muffet's spot when she died. Frisk felt sick. "I'll take one pastry if I don't have to pay 203G." Frisk chuckled, and took a donut. They took a bite, smiling. Muffet's cooking was as they remembered.

"I'll get you some tea, darling." Mettaton went to the kitche.

"No! That's okay Mettaton, I'm not going to be long." Frisk took more bites of their donut. "I'm really-"

"FRISK!"

Frisk looked up, and in their hand was a knife. They didn't notice, but it was pointed at Alphys. Frisk dropped the knife, eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what happened."

'But I do~' a voice in their head whispered.

"I-I have to go, I-I'm sorry." Frisk ran out of the house, ignoring Aphys' and Mettaton's screams for them to come back. They ran, past people they tried to kill. Past Napstablook, who couldn't take damage. Past Monster Kid, who was protected by Undyne.

"SANS! Sans! Sans!" Frisk ran around the house, looking for a skeleton they knew and loved. "Sans!"

"Hey kiddo what's-Kid?" San's looked at Frisk, who was crying in his arms. "Frisk? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know! I-I'm scared-"

 _Wanna have a bad time?_

"W-what?" Frisk looked up, to be faced with a blue eye and a grinning friend. They backed up, tears in their eyes. They wanted to forget, they didn't want a 'bad time' as promised. "Sans please stop!"

"Kiddo, what's wrong-hey come on where did you get the stick?"

Frisk blinked, in their hands was a stick. Sans looked concerned, not angry like Frisk saw. "I. . . don't know where I got it."

'I'll kill them if you don't reset. You know I will!' Chara's voice rang through their head. 'So reset, Frisky~'

"My head hurts, I'm going to my room." Frisk walked to their room, and sat on their bed. The flowers were in bloom, the birds were singing. The sun was shining and all they could tell was it was a beautiful day to be burning in hell. They felt tears run down their face, the sins crawled down their back. "Stop it Chara. I want a happy life on the surface, I'm sick of you doing this!"

'I think you should shut up and reset.'

"NO!"

"Human? It is I, the Great Papyrus, here to cheer you up! Come here!"

 _Alas, poor Papyrus. . . well, at least I still have my head._

 _But still I believe in you! You can do a little better! E_ _ven if you don't think so,_ _I-I promise. . ._

"Papyrus I'm scared, please. . . Don't come closer." Frisk gripped the blanket around them.

"Why is that human?" Papyrus, ignoring the warning, stepped closer.

"Papyrus please, stay away!" Frisk threw a book at him, it hit him.

Papyrus lost 7 EXP.

"I-I am sorry human, I will leave." Papyrus left, and went to tell Sans he was concerned about the human.

'I already caused you to hurt your friends.'

"Hey, kiddo." Sans walked in, sitting next to Frisk. "I heard you threw a book at my skelebro-"

"That was bad, Sans." Frisk kept their head down, but let a grin spread across their face.

"What's going on? Is this about the resets?" Sans grinned back at the kid.

"Yeah, it is. . . I'm going to again, because they're here. Don't hate me, okay?"

"I won't hate you, but remember not to hurt anyone."

"I promise."

'I see I get what I want in one way.'

Frisk opened the menu options, looking at _True Reset_.

Frisk pressed the button, and felt the world reset, and was back with the yellow flowers.

"Well, here goes nothing."

'Let's go, Frisky.'

"No more resets after this Chara, okay?"

'Bring back Asriel, and we've got ourselves a deal.'

"Deal."

And so they went.


End file.
